from the beggining
by darkangelannie
Summary: This is a story about when Yumi first came to kadic and how they discover lyoko and how she met ulrich and the gang.This is a story written in yumi's pov. It's also mainly Yumixulrich


Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I don't own code lyoko if I did there would be more Ulrich and Yumi moments and I wouldn't have to settle for an allowance of 5 dollars a week. 

Chapter one: kadic academy

It was a cold winter morning as I made my way threw the dirt road to my new school. I had just moved to France from my homeland Japan. My parents told me that my new school was called Kadic academy and that it was originally a boarding school but that they made an exception for me since my new house is only a few blocks away from it. I looked up ahead to see a large open gate. I slowly walked in. There were so many people so many faces. For some reason one boy caught my eye he wore a green t-shirt with a green sweatshirt over it and some baggy green pants and had brown hair with light amber eyes and a rather serieouse expression. I thought he was kind of cute although I'm not usually the type to judge people by appearances.

Next to him stood another boy with a blue shirt and brown pants he had blonde hair and blue eyes covered by silver spectacles. He looked to me like one of those kids that are natural geniuses. Since I didn't know my way around the school I decided to go ask them if they could help me learn my way around. I slowly walked up to them. For some reason I was nervous and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

When I was finally in front of them I mustered up all my courage and began to talk to them." Hey, I'm new around here and I don't know my way around the scho- " I suddenly felt myself being pushed to the ground before I could finish my sentence. I looked up to see who pushed me and I saw a girl that was about the same age as me. She wore a pink shirt and pants with a pink skirt over her pants and she had black ebony eyes with hair the same colour as her eyes. She looked to me like an obnoxious egomaniac.

" Hello Ulrich dear and might I say you look lovely as ever but as usual you don't know how to pick fiends. Someone of your standing has no reason to be hanging out with useless little nobodies like this little whore. Just look at her she just sits in the dirt. Though it seems to suit her." I watched her giggle and my blood began to boil. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground and when I looked up I saw the boy she called Ulrich. I looked at him and became hypnotized in his amber eyes. I could hear the smart looking boy and the obnoxious girl arguing but I couldn't look away from Ulrich's eyes it was as if I was under some strange spell. A few minutes later I noticed the girl had left and I snapped back into reality.

"I'm very sorry if you got into a fight with your friend because of me" I said bowing politely. " What makes you think me and Sissi are friends." Asked Ulrich. " Well I just thought tha-" again before I could finish I was interrupted. " What's your name I haven't seen you around here are you new?" asked Ulrich. " I guess interrupting people is a habit around here" I said smiling. " sorry" said Ulrich politely he looked like he was blushing but maybe it was just a figment of my imagination. " My name is Yumi and yes I'm new. I just moved here from Japan." I replied still smiling. " My name is Ulrich and the boy next to me is Jeremie" he said pointing to Jeremie. " Nice to meet you." I said. Jeremie just looked down.

" Not to be rude but that girl Sissi is she your girlfriend or something because she sure seems to act like it, " I said as my smile slowly faded into a more serious expression. " No way Sissi is just a pain in the neck who has been acting like my girlfriend since I was in first grade." Ulrich told me looking a bit depressed. " The only good thing is I've had Jeremie and Odd here with me as well." He told me. " Who's Odd. "Odd my bestfriend and room mate" Ulrich told me. I looked at his eyes but he just averted my gaze. "Is that like his nickname?" I asked curiously. " No" he answered. " His name is Odd and he and Jeremie have been my friends since I was 4." He told me. Suddenly we heard the bell and I could see the student running into the school.

Before I went inside I decided to ask Ulrich were my next class was at. He told me that my first class was biology as was his and Jeremie's. So all I had to do was follow him and Jeremie. As we made our way to biology I saw many girls looking at the three of us. At first I thought it was because I was new and usually people stare at the new girl. Then I noticed they weren't looking at me but at Ulrich. " I guess Sissi isn't the only girl who is attracted to Ulrich." I thought to myself.

When we finally entered the Biology room I looked around. It looked to me like any other biology room there were posters on the wall saying thing like do your best or never give up. The desks were lined up in groups of three and the teacher (Ms. Jones) told everyone where to sit. It turns out I ended up sitting in between Ulrich and Jeremie. " How ironic" I thought to myself although deep down I really did want to sit next to Ulrich. I silently breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Sissi wasn't in the same class I could tell Ulrich did the same thing and I couldn't help but giggle but suddenly I stopped when I remembered that Ulrich was sitting right next to me and could probably hear me giggling. I looked next to me and saw Ulrich's amber eyes staring right back at me and that was the first time I saw Ulrich smile and I couldn't help but just stare and smile right back at him.

YAY MY FIRST CODE LYOKO CHAPTER EVER!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY I HAVENT MENTIONED MUCH ABOUT JEREMIE OR ODD OR EVEN LYOKO BUT I PLAN TO DO MORE IN LATER CHAPTERS. ALSO I AM ONLY 12 AND SCHOOL JUST STARTED SO PLEASE BE PATIENT.


End file.
